


我与酒神的三次照面

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 基本都可现实考古到，如果有美好之处只是因为他们本身如此。
Relationships: 灿勋/Chanse
Kudos: 7





	我与酒神的三次照面

“要说酒量，成员里谁最好呢？”  
吴世勋迎上mc的目光，在相接前一秒灵活拐转，错身而去的、狡黠的箭。“反正我不拼酒。”箭尾绵延，一堵笑盈盈的要塞。

边伯贤顺便和他打起眉眼官司，金钟仁低头看手。金俊勉例行硬着头皮把话题接过，祸水东引至大韩军营：其实暻秀挺会喝酒的，入伍前约定好，欠债还没还……渐热气氛中从一开始就没被指望过的人回神，朴灿烈仿佛不在录播室，耳边环响着同一句对答，不过更跳脱。比之节目里的简直是赝品游乐园拉开帐幕，现出真金白银的放松：

“Nono，我不拼酒的喔——”这样在直播里出现的吴世勋，凌晨四点多。前几天朴灿烈看时，虽然只见黑暗中角度随意的半张脸，也迅速联想到了他食指悬在膝盖上摆几下的模样。袖管露一节，指甲修得齐，指节是造物行笔时恰好的顿折，白生生，摆动时像什么穴居小动物梦中懒懒翻身。朴灿烈把平板推远了，盘腿坐在工作室一地线路之上，吃冷却发硬的披萨。吴世勋的声音就在探手可拥的距离里响着，浪花一般，高情有时，更多是轻悄平稳的柔和。

他忽然很想睡觉了，听直播。想到自己直播时偶尔看一眼人数，不无得意地讲“我让两万人睡得好了”，吴世勋后来大笑他“哥是什么逻辑啊！”。什么逻辑，博人博己一笑而已，类同生理反应，便无需大谈逻辑。他几年前一个外号，快乐病毒，长久没再听过，以为忘了，现在冒出来，一片包装内似乎也能摸到一角硌手的真心。快乐很多时候再谈不上，孜孜兜转，仍希望它存在，种给自己和转赠外界，都可以，都还是真话。

朴灿烈睡着前隐约听到他讲好冷，真的太冷了，请大家在家也要穿得暖和点，像又被冰凉的手捂住脖颈，吴世勋初高中时的最爱举动：如愿以偿使朴灿烈一声惨叫后，挂在他抖起来的背上。发出一串意味不明拟声词，用渐长四肢锁住自己的小孩。睫毛和额头伏在肩窝，拱着抵着，如同亲热地签保证书。朴灿烈背他走几步，零星的惊怒尚未成型即被磨净，两人影子在稀薄冬阳下团成一个球。  
“好像蚂蚱。”  
“而且是巨型的。还不下来？”吴世勋噗地笑，松开他走至身边。他不知道朴灿烈总觉神奇：少年渐开骨架每天均有微妙改变，时间羽化成可供观察的标点、向外延展的地图，一切是闯荡的前奏。高了重了，腕内侧一小块淤青，洗发水牌子换了又换回来了……种种细节放大，被感知，每一秒与上一秒不同的吴世勋。是我在看着他长大啊，朴灿烈想。原来一个人长大是这样，生命的横切面舒展在十几岁的河床，天上地下，闪光的金沙滩。

后来小分队活动，朴灿烈右手背至身后一招，吴世勋站台边没动，磨蹭几秒钟幅度小而又小地蹦上去。朴灿烈手扣在他膝弯起身，一套动作缓且自然，仿佛岛屿中心的树只为唯一居民将枝挑高。吴世勋脚不挨地，感到他手腕上移挪出空隙，知道是为免手表腕带硌着自己。全场有短暂的真空，媒体们一时忘记提问拍照，因为被某种天生的磁场外斥了。闪光灯连起时，吴世勋扭了头，朴灿烈说句什么，他才把脸重新转在镜头中。切割钻石的镜头，审查、提摄、掠夺美的镜头，他们少把那一部分自我袒出来，此刻为同在的对方，宽宥了，网开一面，让世界沾点隐秘的光。  
“刚才灿烈对世勋说了什么呢？”有记者问。  
“秘密。”他哥敷陈得滴水不漏，像在综艺或采访：“啊那个不能说的”“秘密……以后再说”。最终哪个也没说过，粉丝们纷纷看透，尾音拖长地抱怨：你们秘密好多噢。朴灿烈笑，总是笑，吴世勋觉得他幼稚，却被理直气壮地反诘：世勋想让我说？你觉得可以那我一秒不犹豫。吴世勋脱口“不要”，他就又笑了。这一次次得逞中反复确证的庭园，两人的、四季流转的玻璃花园。

吴世勋被背起时确实赧意横生，或说不适应将习惯公开。朴灿烈说的是：  
“和以前一样……我们世勋这就不必害羞了吧，我会笑的。”  
他愤愤想，这怎么可能一样，赌气式地管理表情，却在转头时看见朴灿烈红起来的耳廓。噢，有人说教上瘾不打草稿，谁更害羞强装坦荡？吴世勋立即发自心底地笑了，真的好笑，这种合谋的装劲儿，两人憋得辛苦把世界摆了一道又一道。网站和新闻用语讲他们“合作心情好魅力加倍”云云，没人明白是压下去的大笑。  
“脸真帅。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不是，我是说我的脸。”  
“……哥的脸皮现在就那么厚吗，刚才台上耳朵明明全红了。”吴世勋用手背掠他耳垂，在朴灿烈虚张声势的挥拳下跑远。

穿着未换的西装，跑开时依旧是校园里荫梢间的一阵风。他们黑白西装上场，吴世勋解释之前犹豫不仅有不好意思的因素，还考虑到“穿西装不太方便。”  
朴灿烈抛出惯常的不拘，像天生秉有一段随心所欲不逾矩，立时接道：“那有什么不方便的，穿缩水校服被我背得还少？”

他愣一下，威胁朴灿烈不要再提陈年破事，等人走在前面又忍不住用眼睛攀爬他肩膀。脊椎，肩，翻过去沿看了好几年的喉结往下，胸膛，小腹，膝盖，脚踝等等。在爱里跋涉一遭还挺累，万水千山走遍，他觉得朴灿烈肯定不懂自己什么时刻很打动人。打动，英文“moved”，朴灿烈轻挥手即移山，感情定律不靠后天习得。言外之意是从校服到西装，十代到二十代，埋好的东西不会被耗蚀。

趴在哥背上的时候，肩颈及下都很像大地。哪怕用冰冷的手飞扑来让哥发颤时，那也是抖动后安定的大地。我的大地。吴世勋没有讲这些。

朴灿烈跟着那一句粉丝互动把思维尽情发散至无穷远后也未睡着多久，醒来后IG上显示已下播，七分来钟。他当然可以去找他，到能算熟悉的门口督促他“冷就加衣服”，越过新年共享的家人行使超过家人的权力，无视他爱漂亮的抗议将之裹成球……不过为什么这个晚上没有这样做？联系吴世勋凌晨直播中浪花般的语声，可能是偶尔也想做万众之一地献出爱，并被以万计派发的回应安抚到。吴世勋分撒的爱，质地同样优异。被浪中一滴漉沥着，就像独自在夜晚的海边。

录播室出来，六人前后下电梯。吴世勋特意落后一步，碰朴灿烈手肘：怎么啊哥，有点走神。  
明显吗？朴灿烈第一时间忧心节目效果，语气绷紧，对自己的不满随时发作。  
吴世勋翻个白眼，除了我没有人看得出，补充到：放心。  
身旁人松口气，低头笑了，得怪你。  
“又关我事。”  
“世勋那句不拼酒某种程度上撒谎了，就想了些别的。”  
“…我早早早早，”吴世勋一口气说许多“早”字，拖腔拉调再一击反驳：“早就真做到了！从毕业开始。”  
“真有这么听话？”  
“废话，我乖得很。”他扬头，电梯门将合时抬臂一挡让朴灿烈进来，毫不犹疑自我表彰的语气连同神情，也带有出鞘般的锋利和可忍受的跋扈。朴灿烈光盯着金属壁上的影子，就觉得可爱，他干脆对着影子笑，笑出一种专心致志来。

所谈及的毕业，实属他俩第一次和“酒”这个词汇发生联系。吴世勋从首尔艺高毕业的那天，天气好，女贞树落小叶子，簌簌的，万物着色，光线透亮。毕业典礼上要穿的黄黑校服、同色背心、衬衫、裤子都在前一天被洗好，不用他动手，一群哥哥们大大咧咧竞相表现担当。男生是这样的物种，很难以年龄做超市网格，把关系分类陈列，觉得过于矫情、没有灵魂，抱有一团和气与时时闪现的不耐烦。然后在某一天突然齐齐睁眼，才发现自己有个弟弟似的。来瓜分吴世勋的衣服，鱼贯而入宿舍又踢踏而出，不像帮忙更像洗劫。吴世勋气，承担不了如此针脚粗疏的殷勤。  
有人敲门，吴世勋头埋在枕头里拼命蹬腿，声音闷出来：“没衣服了！不开不开。”  
门外耐心地叫：“世勋，我。”  
吴世勋慢吞吞走去门边，拉开，朴灿烈拖鞋圆领T，斜靠墙上，头发蓬松地冒点湿气，像朵走不动的云。他左手闲不停地拨弄着，右手递一个纸袋子。  
“我不能给世勋帮忙了吧？”  
“对，来晚了。”吴世勋撇嘴，这时意识到自己有针尖一样那么小的不满，等待过，人人走一场，第一居然不是朴灿烈。他心底哼了一句。  
朴灿烈光脚，探头看衣柜空空，窗帘卷一半，吴世勋的宿舍比他们那间总要整洁。桌上放着考试结束后便没动过的准考证，考试袋里还有考场上残剩的橡皮屑，部分落在证件中吴世勋的脸上了。朴灿烈对着太阳用指尖将之弹开，很吹毛求疵、很珍爱地。吴世勋坐在他身后拆袋子，问哥干嘛呢。  
“我们世勋，长得真了不起。”  
“有这么用词的吗？”吴世勋见他看证件照，“那种照片都一个样，哥看过太多了。”初中时好几次填表还是朴灿烈洗出来的，三寸四寸，躺手心。  
“是挺多，但不一样了。”  
哪不一样，吴世勋嘟囔，下一秒把袋子里的东西掏出来就忘了：好几双袜子，厚而暖的，颜色和图案俱合心意，一副棒球手套。他扫朴灿烈一眼，你就这样出去买的？会被经纪人哥骂……  
“早买好了。”  
“唷，这还挺贵的。”吴世勋戳了戳商标。  
“以后会有更好的，”朴灿烈摆出那副“都是小意思”，底气十足提要求：“明天典礼要穿，否则世勋的毕业就和我没关系了。”  
下午练习时间到，朴灿烈起身，门边又一个大力回转扒门框：要穿我买的！记得记得。  
吴世勋举手一掌拍上他的脸，没用力地往外推，说知道了知道了！末了在额角拂一圈收回，关门后五指张开，像蓦地长出一张活的纱网，就此寄居，他伸到鼻端，挺香的。说不上来的气息，再凑近着闻了一会儿，吴世勋以把手腕甩脱臼的力道疯狂甩手。他在那刻感到皮肤上熊熊燃烧的烫和涌动的耻意，如同一整个开满花的原野上火光冲天，摧枯拉朽地，有点茫然不安，恼怒，却也好像无限地接近了幸福。  
甩太用力了，幅度大得撞到柜角，“咚”一声，出宿舍门准备练习的朴灿烈远远听到，问：“怎么了世勋？”  
关节很快变红，吴世勋痛出眼泪。可能因此产生幻觉，来自朴灿烈额角的香气充盈整个房间，托着他浮空。他在那晕头转向里扯嗓子：没事！  
朴灿烈挠挠头，不知为何这一声应答听起来气呼呼的。  
典礼当天果然发生更无奈的事：吴世勋把晒好的校服一一取来穿，针织背心紧巴巴地扒在身上，甚至抬不了胳膊。  
“这什么情况？”吴世勋冷冷地多抬几下手肘，风从腋下穿过，像迫降直升机不明所以地检查桨翼：“简直感觉有个鬼趴在我的背上！”  
而且还有点皱，朴灿烈点评。  
“啊，”朴灿烈打个响指：“是不是开的洗衣机三档模式？”  
“……是，”一边一直没说话的金钟仁眯起眼睛，他思考时要么眯眼睛要么啃指甲，此刻回想清楚了，战战兢兢认领道：“是哦。我开的……呃。”  
吴世勋抓住他双肩猛摇：“开三档会洗缩水的，金钟仁你这个生活白痴！！”懒得叫敬语了，所谓最小的哥哥，哪里能被塞到名为“兄长”的麻袋里。他气撒不出来，只见金钟仁的头前摇后摆任人施为得像个无辜玩偶，还一边努力挽回道：“我给你熨熨吧，世勋？嗯？熨熨就不皱了很快的……”  
他看一眼时间，撒了手，断然道：“不要，我怕熨出个洞。”  
“也可能得把宿舍烧了。”朴灿烈唯恐天下不乱地笑。  
金钟仁嘟嘴，抱歉又沮丧，边伯贤端着早点路过拍了下他的腰，讲别嘲钟仁了我们以后会习惯成自然的。“早餐在楼下买好了，算我和钟大请你。”  
吴世勋蹬蹬蹬下楼，谢谢伯贤哥，要迟到了我路上吃。  
“要经纪人哥送你去。”  
“堵啊！”朴灿烈看那背影消失在楼道拐角。

陪伴吴世勋度过典礼的不止“趴在缩水校服上勒背勒脖子的鬼”，朴灿烈来了。行程和练习中途赶赴，走到台边擎一束花，或者本属他预谋中的一环，在落实前绝不声张。朴灿烈看吴世勋在高台中央，一堆相同的服装、未来也要以才华和脸蛋相互厮杀的孩子里，最出挑的一个。隆重，但不做倾轧，立着就是光芒投放，光下却无一片阴翳。朴灿烈比任何人更愿意跨到吴世勋的生活大纲里，要每个段落的中心句掰开来看，都有他不争不抢的一席之地。

吴世勋作为几个学生代表之一发言，短，内容朴灿烈没印象。举着花束真走过去，场内喧闹海潮般一波波起，吴世勋和他眼神对接，像两个无视且凌越了海难的人。他开心，又不想表现得那么超过，沧海横流似的没有未来。万川归途，水返其壑，吴世勋要收拾好自己，那一地丰沛的泽国，足够当成开端，引导分灌至长长的、非常长的明日去。  
朴灿烈毕竟一步步走来，最后小跑。跑过开始压抑激动讨论的同学后辈，跑过不远处拍图的少量粉丝，和成员们一起写了姓名绶带的立式花篮。他的哥哥，高擎那么一捧花！像少年武士至诚地奉上矛的一端。

典礼结束后班级聚会，同期生中有预备出道的也有像吴世勋这样刚出道没多久的。无一例外地极羡慕，从已拥有的关注度和个人情感的获取。  
“前辈对你太好了。”  
“那是我哥。”  
“知道，但不还是组合里的前辈吗？”  
吴世勋拿筷子的手一顿，仿佛在此之前这全未成为一个问题。是吗？不是吧。  
肉上过两轮后有朋友提议喝酒，一个阶段结束，即便将来尚属未知，年纪不大的孩子们感到失焦的畏惧，但当下只想用力地笑着。所有人都附和了。吴世勋压在最后几个把杯子端起，他以前只被爸爸用筷子沾一小点地尝，从小小孩起，总被妈妈制止。对酒的味道并不陌生，不过用挺大的杯子灌满还是第一回。

这群同学中不乏酒量好的，稍差的也因挥霍姿态具备了海量的架势。吴世勋暂时搞不懂自己的边界在何处，就一直试着，没计算喝几杯。朴灿烈找来时他像个刚被加冕的小君主，寻到应分疆土的纵情自在，竟不上脸，只有下眼睑一圈红，亮瞳仁。后来明白吴世勋做什么都是如此，孩童伸指，将三界五行重新命名；对自身好奇，凭摸索自身边境探索世界。怪不得十八岁的吴世勋的美中老涵括一点惊讶之意。十八岁，没觉得自己多好看，但就是已经发现自己好看。

朴灿烈扶着他椅子后背，男孩女孩们倒了三分之一，三分之二欢腾加倍，看到他来收敛一些，吴世勋还嘟嘟嘟地满上。他不多话，加入游戏战团中，主意层出不穷，已露几分日后综艺中“游戏贩卖机”的端倪。故意输很多，喝得快，把吴世勋的都挡下。第五杯时拉着吴世勋告辞，说大家注意安全。  
一行纷纷起立，还有特别知礼人情练达的女生说谢谢前辈，不多来点吗？酒钱算我们的。朴灿烈笑说不，五杯是我的定量。  
两人回宿舍，挨训。训完吴世勋坐桌边面色如常，朴灿烈在他对面“咚”一声把头杵在臂弯。他吓一跳，迟疑后摸他后颈，一句句“哥”心虚且夹缠地碾出来，把朴灿烈密围，助他抵御什么不知情状的东西。朴灿烈脖子有点红，肩缩窄后竟略显稚气，片刻后抬头一个酒嗝，把吴世勋听乐了。  
“还没我能喝，哥干嘛硬上。”  
“呃，”朴灿烈捂着胃摆手呼出酒气，吴世勋神经霎时为之一紧，温暖的、热烈的。他今天认识到酒是真的还不错，也许以后会喜欢上。而朴灿烈为他挡下的那些此时以这种形态扑回来，像迎面飞驰的故乡。他神游之际朴灿烈又说了：“以后不许拼酒。”  
口气挺冷的，吴世勋观察他脸色：无攻击力。趁隙不忌地问：“为什么？”  
“因为世勋还很小。”头埋回去，看不到哥的脸了。  
“‘很’是怎么回事，我18周岁19岁了。”吴世勋对朴灿烈的嘀咕啼笑皆非，赶紧欺压一二：说！是不是连我生日都不记得。  
“当然记得。噢，是19了……嗯，我知道。”接下来说得很顺，层次清晰，讲酒喝多如何不好，迁移至“总以为世勋没有长大”，结论是“喝酒没问题但拼酒不行，尤其是以后和陌生人，实在想喝的话找哥”。  
吴世勋也把下巴搁在手背上，面对朴灿烈几根发丝起立的发旋，圆润的耳尖。想说哥要练练才能和我拼，还是作罢。一段沉默后像是接前面那句：  
“长大了啊，已经长大了。”所以不要担心。  
“总要长大的，”吴世勋像给自己发牌：“今后也会好好长大的。”成为哥也能得到什么的源头，不举标语大声疾呼，日出前看看顶端的景色。  
朴灿烈不应，吴世勋给他泡一杯醒酒饮料，小盹毕后温度刚刚好。喝完两人各自洗澡回房间了。

躺在床上闭眼前，朴灿烈第一次看见“那东西”。起初认定是梦，因其与吴世勋有同样的脸，但五官更深隽，气度超拔，劈面相观便心跳加速，几乎要引起同为雄性的些许不满。朴灿烈选择闭眼。  
“喂。”  
“喂！！”？不是幻听。他睁眼，听床头悬浮的解释一通，大意即为他是酒神。  
“什么意思，世勋是酒神？”  
“不能这么说，严格来讲我们是没有自己的脸的，根据有缘之人变换而已。”  
“哦，请变个我的脸，看我20岁以后是不是还这么好看。”  
“……不行。”  
“那你说一堆没用的，这不就是世勋是酒神的意思么？”  
自称酒神的家伙动用吴世勋的脸眉毛乱拧，把人绕回逻辑原点的他见得不多。朴灿烈继续道：“神仙能许愿的？那拜托，请让世勋不要长大。”  
“真的，不想他长大，很多时候。”  
“？？？？”  
朴灿烈瘪着嘴的样子看起来脑子不太好使，简直下一秒就能哭了。他没醉到那程度，且酒品最大亮点在于事后对言行能记住大部分，所以等同在清醒状态下半严肃地抒发了未出口的心愿。世勋，老幺，小孩儿，奇思妙想，纯真万岁，青春永驻。十五岁被摊边年糕辣出鼻涕要他帮着擦，十六岁练习室回家路上停下听同一首歌，不要长大了，不要背接世界催促的鞭子。  
这么一看有着世勋脸的酒神十分讨厌，长成男人的侵略性帅气仿佛处处提醒着朴灿烈他无能为力。  
“你到底有什么用。”朴灿烈对神仙大不敬。  
“没什么用，神仙是务虚来的。”酒神手一摊：“因缘际会难用实际的好处衡量，懂吧？只能讲以后说不定会再见，当与酒联结时，我可以点拨一下你们看不到的地方。”  
朴灿烈一言不发翻身睡了，无比直接的逐客令。第二天赶行程练新编舞，空闲时间把吴世勋从头盯到脚，吴世勋莫名中不去管他，倒是不久后和那天聚会的艺高女生又碰见。来要联系方式的，他戒备十足。  
没想到不是，她不遗余力地夸朴灿烈，很厉害。  
“尽管酒量一般也厉害？”  
“清醒吧，自控力和清醒的态度。”女生想了想说：“是只比我们大两岁？感觉以后会变成了不得的前辈。”

毕业后两三年，出席业内酒会或朋友私下聚会时吴世勋确实没再拼过酒。激将和挑衅一概不予回应，最早会给理由“我哥不让”，逐渐转为自发习惯。发小揽住他肩膀，大哥管你挺严嘛，小学时没感觉。他知道这是误认了，却不想纠正。成员间聚餐喝，尤其朴灿烈在时，吴世勋辅以肢体语言每次讲一个烧酒秘方。  
“有空倒是做给我们吃啊。”  
“材料都说了，俊勉哥自己试。”  
朴灿烈在他左手边笑了，滑来倒空一半的酒瓶。大概因为是朴灿烈，头朝下地跌进生命的醉泉底也没关系，一直待着也没关系，他有打捞的人了，更有甘美流动的飨宴。  
有个普遍喝酒的时间段，14年中的几个月。或多或少难捱的。有天朴灿烈提上一箱，啤酒烧酒对半分，连边伯贤都拿了一瓶，虽然喝着喝着就想干呕说真难喝。他们剩下的人围坐，不到五分钟，以金俊勉都暻秀为首就推了去加练。似乎除了练习别无对策。接着一个个喝完，走掉，吴世勋没动，朴灿烈跟着不动，拇指摩挲过不平的瓶缘，如同崖边行进的列车。  
他们应该说过一些话，但诸多情况下语言是最不必存在的。洪灾时分上游漂下的朽枝，台风天刮过的塑料袋，不着力，无意义，像种污染，全是错。大概率无关宏旨，所以都忘了。朴灿烈多次回忆，没保留一丝印象。  
直到一次台上提问环节，他谈到：“我说不来肉麻话。是真的！很难也很少说出口。”  
吴世勋把话筒接过：“灿烈哥平常生活中是说不来，但是，”停顿一下，吊足台下胃口，空白却是用以朴灿烈与他合拍的。朴灿烈即刻懂得，眼神求情要他别说。擅长在注目下代他腼腆的人。一个人时大方任观赏，两个人便局促。  
“但是喝酒以后就会在电话里说我爱你，一遍一遍的。”  
笑和尖叫如香槟启瓶，朴灿烈抬臂在额头上挡住。所有人会认为这是个象征性动作，吴世勋捉到一星切实的羞涩。

能做谈资的经过在当时绝不轻描淡写。朴灿烈去一位黑泡前辈的新工作室，大家喝酒风格不同于都市小打小闹，结束后还没回宿舍，在楼下解锁手机，拇指碰着联系人，拨通了吴世勋的号码。  
接起很快，“哥？”  
朴灿烈不答，心跳声巨大，他忽地想到小学不知从哪读的垃圾养生杂志上危言耸听：某某因过度疲劳突发性心率失常猝死。一股分秒必争的压迫感逆动脉而上，知道是有点弱智，也怀疑自己是想依仗这被幻想出的死亡胁迫的意志，朴灿烈抬头，混沌中做个决定，决定后下一刻就看到了月亮。  
“首尔也能有这么大的满月吗？”楼顶和马路间偶尔望天，月色均苍白黯淡。  
那边含糊着水声，吴世勋估计在刷牙。  
“世勋，月亮。是世勋……”  
你回来没？吴世勋心说怎么说话颠三倒四，出去没被拍吧。  
“世勋啊，我爱你。”  
牙刷和杯子落地。吴世勋猛然下蹲，如同跟着一齐经历更激烈、更割肤的自由落体，浴室灯晃得眼晕，黑黢黢与色块交替，牙刷柄细碎的泡沫流散开去。另一头像把无休的诗行、长歌或别的轻置于口唇间，不再是枪炮样扫射的flow，是本来面貌。朴灿烈低声，潺潺的夜中溪涧，山谷间飞翔的种子。  
“像月亮一样让人惊奇的世勋，像月亮一样珍贵美丽的，我们世勋。”混了几个英文单词，听不清。  
“唱歌的嗓音，我很喜欢，应该说是一直都很喜欢。生长板检查后特意告诉我会长多高的那个时候，在水族馆的时候，完全是……嗯，完全是世界最有趣的孩子。”  
“凌晨练习过很多次吧，不让我知道。自尊心也是——”朴灿烈宛如走太远惊起，失去来时路，连词语一并失效了。之前是拧开某个阀门，语句不驯不止地自行淌出。他都察觉到傻气四溢、不清不楚，甚至有大舌头。朴灿烈放弃，转舵去第一句：  
“世勋啊，我爱你。”  
“没机会讲，但或许也知道？一直珍惜的，”接着又开始，层层的捕网，反复地，吴世勋在这凶险沼泽中手脚瘫软，慢慢坐倒在卫生间的地上，虎口蹭着未干泡沫。不愿正视的、肖想已久的，得到更确凿更高浓度的回应后，就变得凶险了。  
因为太好了，所以太凶险了；因为太想永不消亡，所以不要增利也行，只是不敢赌上本金。吴世勋把脸埋在膝盖里，不知道朴灿烈在末尾已半清醒，他像一只蚌，把七年多整个排异出去，才定性那颗慑人的光源叫爱，货真价实的。掏空一次，无话可说。朴灿烈握着手机闭嘴。  
你…快回来吧，最后吴世勋只这么讲。我先睡了。

朴灿烈嗯嗯哦哦，回宿舍时看到金钟仁在吹头发，单调的轰响中后知后觉：？我刚才是和世勋摊牌了？  
像回应心声，酒神出现了，依然是吴世勋的脸，嚣张地单脚站在金钟仁左肩。今年来世勋的脸和酒神的越来越接近，朴灿烈瞧一眼就心情复杂，转身不看。  
酒神背手施施然飘去他跟前。  
“有什么补救办法？”  
“为什么要补救？”  
“不知道，”朴灿烈抓一把刘海，焦躁道：“总之不应该是这样的。不想这样。”  
“如果我和成员每个都讲一句就行了？”  
“……”酒神怜悯地看他：“鉴于每次是酒后相见，我不计较你的智商。但提醒一句，我觉得不行。首先不懂你的动机，算逃避吗？其次预见后果，肯定完蛋。”  
“我不要你觉得。”  
朴灿烈一把关了金钟仁的吹风机，说钟仁啊我爱你。  
金钟仁困得懒得睁眼，挣出手腕把吹风机调到最大档，爱吧爱吧。  
“钟仁跳舞的时候……”  
金钟仁充耳不闻，等吹干时朴灿烈在床尾打电话口述声情并茂小作文已到第三个了，起头“xx我爱你”。金珉锡毫不留情在群聊中命令金钟仁夺掉他手机并关机，以免贻害无穷。  
“呀这小子发什么酒疯呢！”  
酒神预言的效果来得快，第二天朴灿烈就发现吴世勋不再理他。不是怄气撒娇的冷战，是拥抱时被捅一刀后的远离。分析出其间意味，朴灿烈阵脚全乱。刀口反诸己身，把血都放干净了。  
他求助酒神，神仙并未出现。几天后看笑话似的说给你转接爱神热线？已经不在我业务范围内了。  
朴灿烈默然半晌，说知道为什么昨天那样么？  
“为什么？”  
“不是特别清楚，”  
酒神压下空前强烈的骂人冲动，便与抬眼的朴灿烈视线相汇。好似动作间钉了些小巧的附点，酒神顿一顿后自忖：原来朴灿烈不笑时是这个样子。漠然地，冰湖横空冻结。  
“求助爱神的人们很多吧，比酒神更多。”  
酒神尴尬一笑。  
“求助时都是相信的，事后变卦却更剧烈。暻秀最近拍个戏，把台词讲给我们听。‘当然可以变啊，爱又不是摸得着看得见的’‘那就只是随口说说啊，翻脸不认人啥的最简单了’，用他那张脸演起来不知多好笑，我们想想就笑了。不过笑归笑，其实我也彻底明白这几句的意思。”  
“自我投射，索取，贪求，陶醉，关系两边做天平加减砝码一样计较着。我周围有过恋爱的朋友无一例外。爱就是这样的东西吗？太没劲了，我做不到的事，绝对不会开口。”  
“我和世勋交换的，从十几岁开始，不说是全世界最好的吧，应该是我们抓到手里最好的东西。所以不想把那样的送他，如果叫做爱。”  
酒神饶有兴致地看他，也算个被不同种类的爱浸溺着的年轻男孩，朴灿烈却不沾身，还要倔强张嘴大口呼吸。他说，不是我的专项业务，但有没有想过取决于人？  
“如果是你的话，能把它变成最好的东西也说不定。”变成新世界，筑起高台，扬起旗帜，无有际涯的土地上捡回的每颗麦穗都饱满。

揭露酒后轶事之仇得报，是在三年后的另一节目。朴灿烈反揭露：“世勋喝了酒凌晨回来，会潜入房间坐在床边摸头叫你儿子。”  
“‘儿子啊’‘儿子啊’地叫着，很吓人。我说你不要这样，我害怕。”  
一片笑声中他们没有对望，酒神坐在录播室的正机位上，对朴灿烈眨了眨眼。  
当事人既往不咎的琐碎，和重新弥合的岔道，仿佛只有他为之保管。  
那次交谈后朴灿烈答应一试，他确乎是个顶级行动派，语言表情心理建设一一做好后就等难得无行程的一天。等是等着了，没料到喝酒的人变成吴世勋。  
话说完，扣着他下巴时才发觉酒味之重。不令人讨厌，飓风般掀起，但很快又如飞鸟徐绕的，苦中带点芳香的气味。朴灿烈恍惚中觉得先被吴世勋的一部分抱紧了，要命的一刻他真的是一位驱遣酒精的神，要使朴灿烈掉链子了。尽管已讲尽，不知能否得到想要的结果。这定生死的一刻。  
吴世勋一个多月没有过表情的脸倏然间软和，笑意在每一寸填满，嘴角还是个受委屈的态势。不记仇的，仿佛来自母胎和血脉里的相亲相爱让再他主动凑近点。朴灿烈急刹车，他问：  
“等等，世勋，我说的你明天还能记住吗？”随时要撤，择良辰吉日吻过。  
吴世勋蹭一下直起上半身堵了他的嘴，急切地，泄愤地。朴灿烈被他踩着小拇指，视域迷蒙中又看见下眼睑淋漓的红，睫毛潮湿的黑，最近最近的亮瞳仁。他在小指搏动如活物的锐痛中缓缓伸出支撑重心的手，扶稳了吴世勋的后脑，舌尖扫过他的齿关。  
和世勋接触的那一点，做共同倚重的重心。立足之地。庭园的基底。爱也是这样痛的，会宽恕的，又活蹦乱跳的。我与世勋。  
第二天朴灿烈偷偷落后于大队，勾过吴世勋肩膀，紧张兮兮地说你昨天自己亲的，记得记得。生怕拿到一张无法兑现的支票。  
吴世勋全力挣开他，一掌糊上朴灿烈的脸：知道了知道了！

1月2日那新年直播结束后接着东南亚行程，一通连轴转回国，短假期。朴灿烈提年糕汤和烧酒敲吴世勋的门。  
“？哥也没说要来，害我游戏死了。”  
“…这么没良心。”一边嘴上打击一边故作受伤，朴灿烈换拖鞋，吴世勋没管他，奔回电脑前。一局完了，朴灿烈在厨房打蛋下面热年糕汤，吴世勋晃来视察，问哥怎么知道我想吃这个。  
“不是在直播里说‘在家，家里很冷，没喝酒，没吃年糕汤’吗。”  
“又偷看我直播了。”  
“用小号光明正大地看。”  
吴世勋举碗，怒不可遏宣称等着，总有一天扒出你的小号。  
朴灿烈把东西端出去，问他打什么游戏。  
“下棋啊，和钟仁。”  
“赢了？”  
“没哥本来就可以赢。”  
两人照例闲扯，朴灿烈开烧酒瓶时吴世勋没料到会醉，醉后没热衷当爹，开始热衷讲话。

“哥知道我1月2号去教会了吧？”  
“嗯。直播里不也说大家都会有聪明的解决不好的事的能力？因为世勋做过祈祷了。”  
“大家的是给大家的，每年生日讲为哥祈祷有美好的一天，其实不止在生日。”最后半句有点咬字不清，吴世勋躺在朴灿烈腿上，说话时小股热气渡到他指腹，像皮毛茸茸的雪貂尾巴。  
“演唱会上要哥叫我哥，没生气吧，唔，”自己先笑了，朴灿烈从上方俯视他弯起的眼角，听吴世勋继续：“肯定没有生气，你特别干脆叫‘世勋哥’时，我会一直记着的。想到就很神奇，真的。”  
“是想让哥依靠的意思。”  
“要做能让哥也托付的男人，十九岁后的决心。现在能算达成一半了？”吴世勋变得一个个吐字，像高中生等待批阅，郑重到有点可爱的野心：“所以不是玩笑称呼，哥请多信任我，再信任一点，再多卸些负重在地上，我绝对能背得起。”  
朴灿烈的手掌落在他肩头：“那叫我儿子也是想被依靠吗？”  
“…………呃，那是不受控制地想玩儿，我也记不住的，你少提！”  
“那就不要控制了，小阿爸。”朴灿烈大笑。  
别笑啦，吴世勋气咻咻地骂他破坏气氛，手乱挥几下被扣住，哇哩哇啦后忽然字正腔圆念他名字。  
“朴，灿，烈。”  
“嗯。”  
“朴灿烈朴灿烈朴灿烈。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”  
膝上人整张脸一垮，讲不是说写爱人名字一百遍就能长长久久？老人家经常讲的传说。可是哥，我小学罚抄世宗大王名字一百遍，已经失去机会了。怎么办，只能和世宗大王长长久久了，完蛋……那我要叫你名字一百遍。  
朴灿烈忍笑忍得表情狰狞，怎么办，啊，怎么办，他才是该问这个的人吧？如果录音，明天或许就会被沉入汉江灭口。然而这种该像水晶标本般永恒封存的，他的世勋的宝物一样的瞬间。  
念多少个名字没人数，吴世勋很快累了困了，收尾是：“最爱的我们哥，喜欢的，唯一……嗯，三杀！”  
朴灿烈把他安置到卧室，带上门，酒神端坐在过道尽头。  
“现在该我们喝一杯了？”  
“行。”朴灿烈走过去，斟满。面对与已熟睡的人相同的脸孔，他的弟弟，爱人，同行者，小小神明。该用什么话题碰个杯？朴灿烈想。  
酒神把杯子倾过来，说：“干杯，为有声有色的欲望和互相打磨的本能。”  
就是这个了。玻璃发出撞击声，一秒之内，世间的葡萄、燕麦与高粱纷纷坠入筐中，发酵，席卷而来的酒香，生活本身的反光。酒神的形体融散于空气中，但真正的吴世勋割刈过芜杂和迷狂，会留在他身边。

【下棋：即lol自走棋，某次钟仁直播提过】


End file.
